Charlie & Isabella
by Lynnie2
Summary: Isabella Wright and Charlie Weasley were to be engaged after they finished at Hogwarts. Extenuating circumstances prevent that, he goes off to Romania, she becomes an Auror, things happen. Now they're both working at Hogwarts as teachers, what will happen


Title: Charlie & Isabella (Yea, it's not very original, so shoot me. I wanted to get the first chapter up. Got a better name? e-mail meand if I like it, I'll change it! )  
Author name: Lynnie  
Author email: lynniethecarol@aol.com  
Category: romance/drama  
Keywords: Charlie, Hogwarts, Tonks, order of the phoenix  
Rating: PG   
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, FB,   
  
Summary: Isabella Wright and Charlie Weasley were to be engaged after they finished at Hogwarts. Extenuating circumstances prevent that, he goes off to Romania, she becomes an Auror, things happen. Now they're both working at Hogwarts (she's the Potions teacher, he's the Care of Magical Creatures teacher), what will happen?   
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. (Nothing is mine except Isabella and all related Wright characters   
  
Author's Note: author's note: After reading numerous AMAZING fan fics, I decided to try writing one. This is my first fan fic, I'm not going to beg for reviews, but please, if you like my fic then please do review, critique, whatever. oh yea, and if someone would like to beta for me (is that the correct usage? hehe) then please by all means let me know, I need one.  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

  
  
Charlie Weasley had returned to Hogwarts. This was the first time in years that he had been there; the last time when Harry participated in the Triwizard Tournament when he was 14.  
  
Hagrid was gone. Hagrid was gone, off on another mission somewhere, so Dumbledore called charlie, requesting him to come to Hogwarts to teach Care of Magical Creatures. Charlie always found it humorous that people automatically assumed that because he worked with dragons, he was proficient at all the variety of magical creatures that abounded, but he was happy for the change of pace all the same.   
  
Recently, he'd found that the rush and thrill of working with the dragons had subsided, and that the job was beginning to lose its luster. He could not pinpoint exactly why this was; the only thing he knew for certain is that he needed a break from the wilderness of Romania.  
  
And certainly, being back in Britain had its advantages. Living at the Burrow was comforting after being alone for so long, and he enjoyed his family's company, even though these were tense times while they awaited to see Voldermort's next move. He was also glad to be able to be more involved in the actions that the Order took part in. So all in all, he knew Dumbledore's sudden request had more to do with wanting every member of the Order available nearby in case of emergency (he could've called Professor Grubbly-Plank back, after all), but he was excited to be back at Hogwarts all the same.   
  
And there was an added benefit to being a teacher at Hogwarts. He'd finally get a chance to see someone he hadn't seen for many years…  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

  
  
Isabella walked into the Three Broomsticks angrily. She ripped off her cloak, which was sopping wet, and shot a stream of hot air at it with her wand to dry it as she looked around, searching for Tonks.  
  
Isabella spotted Tonks in a corner, sporting a long mane of curly white-blond hair. Her pretty face was twisted into an uncharacteristic scowl as she huffed over to Tonks' table.  
  
"This look doesn't suit you," Isabella declared nastily. "You appear quite angelic, but you've been anything but angelic lately…why'd you lie to me?"  
  
She sat down loudly, glaring at Tonks.  
  
Tonks looked up from her butterbeer, grinning widely. "Wotcher, Izzy. I guess you've discovered the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor." She chuckled to herself. "Bit of a surprise, eh?"  
  
Isabella's nastiness and anger dissipated. "Oh, Tonks, why didn't you tell me?" she fretted. "It was awful, I must have come off like an idiot, bumbling and babbling about dragons and hippogriffs…"  
  
Isabella sighed. "I didn't know I'd react like this to seeing him again. Tonks, I…I thought I was over him, you know? It's been 10 years!"  
  
All of a sudden Isabella seemed to remember that she was supposed to be angry at Tonks.  
  
"Wait a second. Now I remember why I was so angry at you. Why didn't you tell me he was going to be at Hogwarts?"   
  
Tonks cleared her throat nervously. "Er-well, you see, Iz, I really wanted to tell you, but er - well..." Tonks looked at Isabella uncomfortably.  
  
Isabella looked at her expectantly. "What?"  
  
"Dumbledore didn't want us to tell you. He was afraid you'd resign or something, knowing the history between you two…" Tonks trailed off vaguely.  
  
"He thought I'd resign? What, does he think I'm not professional enough to handle a situation like that?" Isabella fumed silently in her seat.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, Charlie didn't know you were here either." Tonks said helpfully.  
  
Isabella looked unconvinced. "I don't believe that. How come he looked like he was expecting to see me, while I looked like I'd just laid eyes on a Hungarian Horntail or something? Goodness, I'm even spouting this creature junk when I'm not around him. Ugh!"  
  
"Well, we told him once he arrived at Order headquarters. But he didn't know you'd be here when he accepted the position, or before he left Romania."  
  
Tonks finished the last of her butterbeer and put down her bottle with a loud thunk.   
  
"So the meeting was awkward, then?"  
  
Isabella looked at her in disbelief. "Awkard is putting it lightly. I nearly went into spasms when I saw him," she said. "Incidentally, he was standing next to me for a full minute before I realized anyone was there…lately it seems like I've got the attention span of a two-year-old."  
  
Tonks looked at her, her face full of concern. "How are you holding up, by the way? Have the headaches gotten better?"  
  
Isabella smiled slightly. "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm fine, Tonks, really."  
  
"But anyway, let me tell you what happened tonight," Isabella insisted. She launched into a full recollection of the night's events.  
  
Tonks smiled, her eyes twinkling. "You still have feelings for him, don't you? I can tell, just by the way you're talking about him...of course, we'll have to wait and see what he says and then proceed as we see fit."   
  
Tonks didn't realize that as she rambled on, Isabella wasn't listening to her anymore. She was remembering what it was like to sit next to him at the Head Table, and what'd it been like to talk to him again, after 10 years of missing him so much…  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

  
  
please review!! more to come soon, hopefully! 


End file.
